Sealing units are utilized in motor vehicles in order to seal openings, for example, of tank units. WO 2008/108690 A1 discloses a sealing unit that is realized in the form of a fuel tank cap, in which an actuating means is in a non-actuated normal position arranged within a cover element and can be pulled out of the cover element and unfolded in order to allow a manual actuation and thusly open the fuel tank cap.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a sealing unit that has a compact design and can easily be manually actuated.